


Telling Nana and Gransha

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [166]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Telling Nana and Gransha

  
**players only. backdated to mid-June 2015. takes place shortly after[Alex and Luke get a look at the twins](http://alex-skarsgard.dreamwidth.org/8766.html).**

Pulling into his grandparents' driveway, Luke turns off the car and sits back. "Hold on," he says, putting his hand on Alex's thigh to stop him from getting out. "Just give me a sec." A deep breath in, let out slowly. His eyes locked on his grandparents' house, thinking of the people inside. "If they're not good with this, let's make our excuses and get the hell out of here, okay?"

Alex nods, slowly watching him. "Agreed." He intertwines their fingers. "And there's no rush, _min älskling_ ," he whispers, trying to reassure his husband.

Luke nods. "I know, but I need to get it over with. I need to know how they're going to react." He blows out another breath. "I also need to not spring it on them the moment we get in there." Shit.

Simply studying his husband for a moment, Alex works on trying to figure out the right words for this moment. Then he figures to hell with the right words, and he simply takes Luke's face in his hands, kissing him slowly, deeply.

Luke moans into the kiss, everything else falling away. A reminder that, whatever else happens, Alex is his family now and he'll never be alone again. "I love you," he whispers, resting their heads together for a minute.

Alex quirks a grin. "I'm pretty sure I actually love you more." He links his fingers with his lover's. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Luke returns, giving Alex's hand one more squeeze before he grabs the gifts he's brought and joins his husband on the walkway. "Oh, god," he says, waving towards the door. "They were watching us."

"If they haven't turned away in complete disgust then that's a good thing, right?" Alex mutters.

"I suppose so," Luke says, deciding he's probably being an idiot. After all, his grandparents were at their wedding and saw them kiss there. "Nana. Gransha," he says, the minute his gransha opens the door. He hugs and kisses them both in turn, moving into the house so they can get at Alex as well. "I brought you these," he tells Jenny, handing over a small bouquet of flowers. "And this is for you," he says, handing a bottle of scotch to Charles.

Meanwhile, Alex takes Nana into his arms and lifts her off her feet. "I've missed you!"

Jenny laughs, delighted. Her grandson's husband is such a good-looking young man. So tall and strong. "We've missed you too," she says. "I think this is the longest we've gone without seeing Luke in years."

Setting Nana on her feet once more, Alex plants a kiss on her forehead. "Then quit being so shy about inviting us," he says with a smile, gently teasing.

Jenny starts to say something but Charles catches her eye and she simply smiles. "I need to put these in a vase," she says, holding up her flowers. "Can I get you boys a cup of tea? I baked some _pice bach_ this morning."

"Yes, please," Luke says, following her into the kitchen, his gransha and Alex behind them. "You're still letting us take you out for dinner tonight though, right?" he asks, wanting to treat his grandparents to something they almost never do themselves. "At the Inn?"

Jenny doesn't answer and Charles looks mildly uncomfortable. "We were thinking maybe we could go over a town or two and eat somewhere new," he says. "If that's alright with both of you."

"Of course," Alex agrees smoothly, but his muscles instantly go tense. "Is there some special new place in particular that you'd like to do for dinner, a town or two over?"

"There's the Cross Foxes in Brithdir," Jenny says, arranging the flowers in a vase, a teaspoon of sugar added to the water. "One of the ladies in my quilting group went there last week and said it was lovely."

"That sounds fine," Luke says, although, like Alex, he's wondering why the Inn's suddenly not okay.

It's obvious he hasn't done a very good job of making it sound like a casual request and Charles takes a seat in the living room, gesturing for the lads to do the same. "David and Yvonne usually have dinner at the Inn on the weekend, when they do go out," he says. "We thought this might be easier all around."

_Of course_. Alex interlaces his fingers with Luke's and pulls him to sit down on the loveseat. And he struggles against the urge to say anything more – Hell, Charles was supportive enough to attend Alex's Bachelor Party, as well as the wedding itself – but he needs it all on the table. "Are there any other people you don't want to be seen by when you're out with us?"

"No, not at all," Charles says, shaking his head. Watching as Jenny sets out the tea and cakes. "If anyone sees us out in Brithdir, that's fine. And if we run into David and Yvonne there, that would be fine too." Not that it's likely. "But if we avoid the Inn, we've at least done our part not to rub things – our still seeing you – in his face."

At Luke's side, Alex marginally relaxes.

Luke gives Alex's hand a squeeze, glad his husband asked so he didn't have to. "What about tomorrow?" he asks. "Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

Finally taking a seat after she makes sure everyone's taken care of, Jenny gives her husband a small smile. "What about Cardiff? Has Alex been?"

"I haven't seen it, no. The famous Cardiff," Alex says, giving Luke a little smile. "I've heard a bit about it, though. Can we go and you'll show me the theaters you worked in?"

"I actually didn't do much there," Luke says, smiling back, "but I could show you where I lived and where I studied. And I can show you where they shot _Torchwood_."

"Was that the _Doctor Who_ spin-off? Do they have a Tardis?" The questions he _really_ wants answers to... Well, he won't ask them in front of Nana.

"Nope, no Tardis," Luke says with a laugh, noting his grandparents looking at them, obviously bewildered by the conversation. "It's a TV show," he explains. "It's not on anymore, but it shot in Cardiff."

Jenny smiles. "There's also Cardiff castle. I haven't been there in years."

"Do you still go in with Mum?" Luke asks, sneaking another cake.

"She doesn't go in much anymore," Jenny says, sipping at her tea. "Not unless your father's going and you know he doesn't like the city."

For fear he might say something... indiscreet, about Luke's parents, Alex changes the subject. "Did you bake these from scratch, Nana?" he asks, holding up the cake in his hand. "These are absolutely delicious."

Jenny beams at him but Charles answers. "Jenny does all her own baking. Has done, ever since we married," he says proudly.

"You need to give me your recipe," Luke says. "I have one but it's not nearly as good as yours."

"I'll be happy to do that," Jenny says, fetching pen and paper from the desk in the corner. "Anything else you want?"

Luke reels off a bunch of other recipes he'd love to have. "There's no rush though. I can get them from you the next time we're here." Glancing at Alex, his heart rabbiting in his chest. "Actually, we have some pretty big news we wanted to share with you."

"Oh? What's that?" Charles asks, sitting forward.

Alex blinks, finding himself the target of that intent gaze. "Yes," he confirms, "we wanted to tell you in person." He meets Luke's eyes, quite obviously tossing the ball right back into his court.

Shit. Luke takes a deep breath. "We're starting a family," he says. "Alex's sister Elin – who you met at the wedding – offered to carry a baby for us and we did IVF through a fertility clinic in Sweden using her eggs and my..." he stumbles a bit but continues on. "Anyway. We're expecting twins and we would have told you sooner but I wanted to do it in person."

Charles and Jenny look to each other, stunned to their cores, but as always, they're on the same page and Charles simply nods at Jenny. She can speak for them both.

"That's wonderful," she says finally, smiling at both Alex and Luke. She has so many questions but starts with the easiest, "When are they due?"

That calm encouraging response – Alex's eyebrows damn near hit the ceiling. "Just a few months more," he answers, once he's certain he's no longer about to choke on his tongue. "My sister's doctor told her that the babies will probably be about six weeks early. We're hoping they'll just be more like four weeks early, though. The pregnancy's been going really well." He glances at Luke, wondering if it's okay to add, "We have pictures. If... If you want to see them."

"Pictures?" Jenny blinks.

"Ultrasounds," Luke explains quickly. "3D ones." Pulling them from his jacket pocket and going to stand beside his grandmother to show her.

"One's a boy and one's a girl," Alex puts in as he sits forward, hoping he's being helpful. Really, just trying to keep from nervously babbling. "I think the girl's going to have Luke's eyes." He darts his gaze at Charles, watching for his reaction. "I figure you can take them hill-walking." Yep, there it is: full-on babble.

"Oh my goodness," Jenny says, staring at the pictures. "This one has their mouth open, like they're yawning. Look, Charles," she shows him and he nods, shaking his head, still unsure what to make of it all.

"So Luke's the father but your sister's their mother?" he asks Alex.

"Right," Alex replies, his heart pounding against his ribs. It's so unfamiliar to him, hanging on someone's reactions like this. Usually, he only cares what Luke thinks, and the rest of the world can go to hell. "This way they'll be related by blood to both of us."

"And they did that in a lab," Charles says slowly. He doesn't want to offend but this is all so far beyond him. Shades of Brave New World.

"That's the girl," Luke tells Jenny. "Kaja. The boy's going to be Rhys."

"Luke and I really want our children to have genes from both of us. This is as close as we can get." He clasps his hands together between his knees, and anxiously studies Charles and Jenny. Hell, he and Luke both teared up when they saw these ultrasound images. But Luke's grandparents... Yeah, he just can't read their faces right now. Can't interpret how they truly feel about all this.

"They're beautiful," Jenny says, sighing softly. "Will you bring them to see us?"

Alex darts a look at his lover, and he realizes that he's actually sweating. "Of course," he tells Jenny, probably a bit more emphatically than is truly necessary. "It's so important to us for them to get to have you in their lives."

"Do your mum and dad know?" Charles asks, taking the ultrasound pictures and studying them carefully as Jenny hands them over one by one.

Luke shakes his head. "I was going to email Mum but then, I don't know, I didn't want to deal with the fact that she wouldn't really be happy for me."

"Oh, but she would be," Jenny interjects. "There's no way she couldn't be happy about this."

Luke sets his jaw for a moment, not wanting to say something he'll regret, before responding, "That's not what she and Dad have said. They don't accept our marriage. They're certainly not going to accept our children."

"But she could still be happy for you," Jenny points out, clearly distressed by the idea that her daughter and grandson are so much at odds.

"It's okay," Alex says, reaching up to squeeze Luke's hand. "And you're totally welcome to tell them if you want to. But, Luke and I..." He smiles at his husband. "We just wanted to give you the news in person."

Luke squeezes back, feeling a pang of guilt at not telling his mum, but Alex is right. His grandparents can tell them – if they want.

"We're happy you did," Charles says, smiling at them both. "These are incredible." He holds up the ultrasounds. "What did you say the names were again?"

"We've been talking over a handful of different names," Alex says, "trying to find ones that reflect our cultural heritage, and that we both liked. I think right now we're leaning towards Rhys for the boy, and Kaja for the little girl."

Charles smiles. "My father's name was Rhys," he says. "And the girl's name? Kaja? It's very pretty."

"What will their last name be?" Jenny asks.

"Evans-Skarsgard." Alex holds his breath.

She smiles, watching her grandson and his husband. "That's nice." She knows a lot of people don't approve of hyphenating names but she likes the idea and she's also not sure how you would do things traditionally when it's two men.

"We still have to come up with middle names," Luke says, smiling at Alex, "but we have some time."

"Who's going to take care of them?" Charles asks, genuinely curious. He's not old-fashioned enough to believe a parent needs to be at home but Alex and Luke travel all over the world with their work. He can't help but wonder how they'll manage.

"We've already started to adjust our schedules so that we can travel as a family," Alex explains, still half-stunned. "I turned down a couple projects so that I have open space after the babies are born, when Luke will be filming on location, so we can all go with him. Luke is also going to stagger some of his work for me. And then we're definitely going to be hiring a nanny." He grins crookedly. "You know, for emergencies."

Charles nods. He reaches for Jenny's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "It sounds like you have everything well planned out," he says, then holds up the ultrasound photos. "Could we keep one of these?"

Alex glances at Luke in question, but he's already answering. "Of course," he replies, "we'd love that."


End file.
